


Over the Rainbow

by hernameinthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Or at least could be canon, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: Petunia wants to fly too.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt ‘wing fic’ on my trope bingo card. Title from the song.

The swing flys higher and higher until the world beneath her is a dizzying swoop of green. She turns her face up to the sky, gasping at the closeness of it. Blue surrounds her as she soars.

Far below a cry comes, “Don’t, Tuney!”

She hovers, unsure, suddenly afraid. Too late - she falls...

...and drifts slowly down. The air is warm as she lands at Lily’s side. Lily is smiling.

“Now we both have wings,” Petunia says, aware for the first time of the weight on her back and the identical wings behind Lily. Lily laughs and takes her hand, and together they leap into the air, up, up, up-

She wakes. The summer sun is creeping around the edges of her curtains, washing the room in a golden glow. Downstairs the clang of pots and pans tells herMummy is making breakfast. Through the wall she hears Lily singing.

Petunia throws back the coves and leaps out of bed, her heart soaring with hope.

“Let’s go to the park,” she says to Lily, and they run down the street so fast it feels like they’re flying already.

“What are you doing?” Lily says when Petunia stands up on the swing.

“I bet I can go higher than you,” Petunia taunts.

Lily grins at the challenge and stands up too.

Higher, higher they go. The air rushes past and Petunia can feel her body lifting already.

“Watch this!” she shouts.

For a second she sees Lily’s smile falter and she’s afraid, and then the ground is rushing up and she hits it with a sickening crack. Pain, worse than she’s ever felt in her life. She screams when she sees the angle of her arm, and keeps screaming as first Lily, and then Mrs Donnell from over the road, and then Mummy huddle around her. She falls silent only when Mummy asks, crying and panicked, “What were you thinking?”

What was she thinking? That she could fly too?

Lily’s face is a pale mask of horror. She’s apologising, over and over. Maybe she thinks she gave Petunia the idea, or maybe she’s just apologising for being the one who’s special.

Petunia turns her face away and refuses to listen.


End file.
